Change of Tune
by Kaitou Kid San
Summary: 100 drabble of Detective Conan stories. Made by me and my two friends.
1. Tropical Land

This is going to be a 100 drable thing. My friends were so kind to give me some of their ideas and pull them altogether into alot of different stories.I have a bunch of notebooks at my feet full of them. Enjoy. Ps this will not stop Moonlight heist.

My friends just love pushing things on me.

**A Change of Tune**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Tropical Land**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Kaito sighed. He was dressed in a light shirt and a pair of black pants. His red cap shadowing his face from on lookers. It seemed Stalking..um Watching. Yeah Watching his favorite Tantei was hard. Yesterday was a no go. He fled when the girl punched through a wall.

Kaito hoped said girl Ran Mouri never conered him as himself. How did Tantei-san do it? He hoped Aoko never learned to move like that. He'd would never be able to survive another mop attack or any attack at all. Kaito sighed again. It seems his Tantei got into another murder case.

Did murders stalk..watch him too. Maybe they liked having him solve their crimes. Yeah that's excatly why. They had such high standards and as long as Tantei-san keep solving them he'd be okay.

As long as no other thieves desided to steal his Tantei. Kaito blinked. Okay must not have to much sugar in the morning. He was starting to think of Tantei-san in a brotherly way. How could a Tantei and a thief be brothers.

Kaito looked up and saw Tentai-san and Mouri-san walking away as the murder was taken away. Kaito stuck his tongue out at the murder in a childish inpluse. Then went back to watching Tantei-san.

Kaito narrowed his eyes at the man in black. SNAKE! Suddenly it didn't matter that Tantei was chasing him also. Kaito was right behind him. He wanted to face Snake and make him pay for killing his father.

Pain!His head. He saw Tantei-san get hit by a pipe. Was that what he was hit by?

"Partner."The man he'd mistaken for Snake said.

"You let these two brats follow you."The silver haired man said.

Kaito didn't like the look in his eyes.A shine of metal. A gun!

"No partner there are alot of cops can't leave anything that might link back to us. Lets try the poison though it hasn't been tested by humans these two will be great test subjects."The silver haired man said.

Kaito was suddenly very afraid. He'd rather face Aoko and fish then stay. The silver haired man grabbed his hair and forced something into his mouth then water. He tried tried not to swallow he really did. But he lost the battle as the man went to Tantei-san.

Everything was burning. This was worse then anything he'd ever felt. He felt darkness takng him. Thank you Lady luck for letting me die quickly. Wait! Kaito struggled and on the edge of his vison.A woman with blonde hair and glasses was coming over to them.

Maybe they wouldn't die. The white thief and his shadow wouldn't be lost. Thank you a million times over Lady luck. Kaito thought before blissful sweet darkness consumed him taking away the burning pain...

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

All of this are up for you to snag and you don't even have to ask. This was orginally Phantom-Danny's story it only got this down. Most of these are my friends' stories. I'll tell you who wrote them okay.

_KKS-Kaitou Kis San_


	2. The wind blew within the sky

The wind blew within the sky. The breath of the world teetered on the edge. Kaito stood above it watching the building through binoculars. A heist was planed a few days from now. He had to get ready. The wind swept through again almost willing him to fly. He wouldn't, not tonight. Tonight he'd talk again with Tantei-kun.

His white wings unfurled under his shirt. Kaito reined them in. Maybe he'd ask the small Tantei to fly with him tonight. If that Haibara girl was done sticking needles in him. And if she wasn't well he'd steal him away anyhow. Scientists! Trying so hard to find the answers that should not and will not be found. Kaito looked up at the sky one last time.

He froze there flowing in the seemingly endless wind. Floated two feathers. A pair of black and red feathers. Black was normally Shinichi's color, but maybe. Something was coming. And coming soon. Kaito disappeared in a puff of smoke. Something was on the wind…

Daisuke flew up from his bed. He had just woke up from a nightmare.

_Daisuke! You alright? _Dark asked.

"It was that dream again, Dark. We were stealing something. Then we were falling into darkness. My back burned and we both saw the feathers fall. A black and white feather falling from the sky. Two twin boys."Daisuke said.

"Dai-chan. It's time for school."Emiko said.

"Be right down Kaa-san."Daisuke said.

"Alright Dai-chan don't forget the heist tonight."Emiko said.

"I won't." Daisuke said getting dressed. There was just something odd about today. Maybe it was the full moon in the sky…

Daisuke came home from school to change for the heist. There was almost an undetected feel of magic in the air.

_Something is going to happen tonight Daisuke. _Dark said.

'**What?**' Daisuke asked.

_I don't know. But I have a bad feeling though. _Dark said.

Daisuke was worried. But he took out Harada-san's picture. Then the burning sensation of changing overcame him. Dark looked out his eyes and came forward.

"With." Dark said large black wings appeared on his back.

In a few short beats, he was off into the sky. Toward the art piece called. 'Sunset Ruby'…

Kaito flew with his white glider there seemed to be quite a lot of police tonight. The ruby 'Sunset Ruby' was his heist tonight. Kaito glanced down the magics were twisting. Kaito dropped a note. He wasn't going to go near that jewel with all that magic.

As he flew away, he could here Nakamouri's cries…

Dark flew in fast better just make it quick and easy. Once he touched the ruby a flash of bright light. Dark felt himself going back within Daisuke.

'**Dark!'** Daisuke yelled.

Dark gasped as the world fell into darkness. Daisuke knew his dream had just come true…

Kaito glanced up at a bright light in the sky. His vision cleared fast. A boy with red wings was falling from the sky. Kaito used his magic to hide himself and the boy from the people below. He retracted his glider and free fell.

His white wings burst out from the specially designed slits in his suit. He dived to catch the boy. Catching him was a slight strain on his wings, but not much. Kaito flew towards Agasa's house where the newly cured Shinichi was waiting…

Shinichi was glaring at Kaito who had turned Haibara pink.

"But I don't think our guest will welcome waking up with all kinds of things attached to him." Kaito said.

Shinichi sighed.

"He has a point Haibara."Shinichi said rubbing his arms where many needles had taken blood.

"You both have unique compositions to your blood samples, and I was only trying to help." Haibara said.

"I know but that won't help in this case. If he wakes up and agrees to it you can." Shinichi said.

Haibara scowled but went away.

"Be careful Raven-kun, Dove-kun." Haibara said.

Kaito and Shinichi grimaced she loved those nicknames. They went back to watching the young red haired boy. His wings a strange vibrant red color. They were sprawled around his body half curled.

His eyes slowly opened.

"Welcome back to the world. Birdy friend.~" Kaito said…

Daisuke was pretty sure he'd never seen a weirder pair. Krad flashed into his mind. Okay these were the second weirdest pair he'd ever seen.

They were identical except the fact one's hair was wilder then his. Which he didn't know was possible. He looked down and saw his wings. Long red wings like Dark's but red.

"Hello seems your one of the hayou's. Though what you are I have no idea." The twin on the left said covering his wild counterpart's mouth.

"Oh.. I'm not sure." Daisuke said. "Um who are you two?"

"I'm Shinichi Kudou. My friend here is my cousin Kaito Kuroba. You are?" Shinichi said.

"Daisuke Niwa." Daisuke said he was trying not to freak out. He couldn't feel Dark…

Dark felt were his partner had fell a small house. He could feel two more magic signatures in the house. He wanted to be near his friend. He dived…

"So you guys have wings too." Daisuke said. Shinichi and Kaito both smiled. And from within hidden slits in their clothes two huge wings appeared.

Shinichi's wings were black Daisuke was positive they were darker then Dark's blackish purple wings. Kaito's were pure white. He thought Krad's wings wee angelic they were nothing compared to Kaito's white wings.

Then the door burst open and Dark ran over to him purple black wings billowing behind him.

Kaito and Shinichi stepped aside to let the terrified teen through.

"Daisuke, are you okay?" Dark asked worry laced in his voice.

"Dark I'm fine. Shinichi and Kaito have been taking very good care of me." Daisuke said.

**Tell them we are brothers okay they are pretty interesting.** Daisuke said.

_Yes they are very interesting. _Dark said looking up at the two hayou's before him.

Shinichi was calm his wings calm and half curling around him. Kaito seemed a bit more surprised his wings half raised in defense.

"Sorry for my rude entrance." Dark said bowing slightly wings upraised.

"No problem." Shinichi said. Dark could see his eyes humming with detailed knowledge. Dark smirked interesting. He reminded him of Hiwatari-kun.

"So your name is Dark." Kaito said.

"Dark Niwa. Named so for my dark wings. It's a rare genetic trait in our family." Dark said.

"Cool you guys are brothers then. Your welcome to stay. By the way where did you get this?" Kaito asked the Sunset Ruby in his Dark blinked gloved hand.

"Hey!" Dark growled that was his.

Kaito tsked then the gem disappeared.

"Finders keepers~." Kaito said. Dark growled again.

Then Shinichi hit Kaito's head.

"Shin-chan~." Kaito mumbled seemingly hurt.

"Just because stealing jewels is your night job doesn't mean you steal them from new friends." Shinichi said holding his hand out. Kaito pouted but in a puff of smoke the jewel was in Shinichi's hand.

Dark and Daisuke stared it was the begining of a beautiful friendship...

)()))))))))))))))))))()()()()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))()(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()()()(((((((((((((((()()()))

This idea stemed from reading the winged Kuroba verse. So it became part of the one shots. I might contiune with it,but I'm not sure... The reason Kudou has wings is cuz I think he should and he does in one of my small side stories. Feathered. Maybe it will appear on here if I ever find it.

_KKS-Kaitou Kid San_


End file.
